What if
by Viggar
Summary: A battle against Eggman sends Sonic and his friends into an alternate universe. Here Dr. Eggman is still known as Dr. Robotnik. Here Sonic the Hedgehog is gone. Here evil won! Join the Sonic Boom team as they team up with the Freedom Fighters to bring peace to the world of Mobius once more! Rated M for violence.
1. Not Alone

**/ AN: Yes! My first real back-in-the-game-fic is finally here! I know I posted Twister not long ago, but I'd just filled in the empty spaces since I started writing it years ago! However, I really hope you'll like this one, I really had a great time writing the first chapter here!**

 **Hopefully the characters isn't too much out of characters (please let me know what you think).**

 ** _Just before we start:_ ****I haven't read the Sonic-comics and I don't remember much of SatAM or how it ended, so I'll probably get some fact wrong. Also I know Sonic Boom isn't the same universe as SatAM...or at least that's what I've heard.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well this is the great thing about writing fanfic, then I decides what happend so therefor:**

 **\- In my story Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles _has_ fought side by side with Sally and the gang and they won. Now they live in Hedgehog Valley (the Sonic Boom universe) and they're older (Sonic being 19). **

**\- Back in the days Sally and Sonic _did_ have a romantic relationship, but Sonic broke it off and left when Sally became queen and wanted Sonic to become her king.**

 **\- Also everything in Sonic X happend, however that was _after_ the Freedom Fighters. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna use any of that later on, but just in case!**

 **\- In the universe they're thrown into, Sonic ended up marring Sally and become king. Therefore Sonic X and Sonic Boom didn't happen in there.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Woah I really hope that wasn't too confusing, I just thougt it was a good thing to know before we start.**

 **And now with that said, LET'S GET TO IT!**

* * *

 _"Amy!"_

I heard my name being called from the distance. Slowly I opened my eyes confused and disoriented, what in the world of Morbious just happend? I felt like I've just been cast around like a baskedball. My head hurted and the world was spinning.

Closing my eyes again and groaning, I instead tried to remember what happend. Nothing. My mind was blank, probably caused by the massive headace.

"Amy are you okay?"

The voice was closer this time, I quickly regonized it as Sticks. Moaning painfully I slowly tried to open my eyes once more. This time I could see the outline of the paranoid badger leaning in over me. "No, I feel like my head is about to explode." I complained hinting her to lower her voice a bit. She looked freaked out, I could tell as her image got clearer. "What happend?" I asked sitting up as Sticks backed away a bit giving me some space.

"I've no idea! But it's probably the goverment trying to get rid of us! They're gonna kill us, clone us and then burn the bodies!" She shreiked pulling her ponytails. "No wait," she got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment, "they'll probably clone us first, _THEN_ kill us." The paranoid look was back on.

 _Oh jeez._

"Sticks stop being so dramatic," I told her carefully getting up taking a look around as I did so. We were in a clearing of a forrest of some kind. The sky was grey and heavy, it was night. I didn't really recognize this place, but still it seemed kind of familiar. "Where are we?"

"That's what I been trying to tell ya!" Sticks replied still freaking out, "this is NOT Bygon Island!" She exclaimed. "And I should know! I know every corner of that place!"

 _True. But wait..then where were we?_

I looked at her puzzled, "but if this isn't Bygon Island..." I trailed off. Once more looking around, "where is everyone?" Actually I was starting to freak out a bit myself. Not that I would let it show of cause. Not yet anyway. I had to keep calm. "What's the last thing you remember?" For sure there was an obvious explanation for this.

Sticks however looked like she was about to explode. "I don't know," she replied throwing her hands around. However she calmed herslef down a bit and looked like she tried to remember. So did I. What was the last thing I remembered. Then it hit me. "Eggman!" We burst out at the exact same time. It was all comming back to me in flashes. We'd been on the beach. Eggman attacked, there was a fight and his new robot shot this weird purple light at Sticks, I'd jumped in, hammer in hands, trying to smash it to backfire, but...it didn't work, it hit us and that must have been the last thing before I woke up here.

"We got hit by his stupid machine." Sticks recalled, sounding a lot more at soothed at this point.

I was too. Up until now there hadn't been a single Eggman fight we didn't win, so this was just another day at the office, as some would say it. "Well, then there's no need to panic. The guys will find a way to get us back from whereever we are." I assured her confidently.

I held up my arm pressing a gloved finger on my communicator, "Sonic? Tails? Knuckles?"

Nothing.

"Anyone?"

Still nothing.

"Guys are you there?"

No reply. I tapped the small divice, maybe it was broken? Then another thing occured to me. "Sticks have you seen my hammer?"

The badger shook her head glancing around the empty clearing.

No. No! No! NO! Not again!

"But I just had it!" I exclaimed feeling my stomach turn. Not having my hammer was like Tails without his tails, Sonic without his shoos, Sticks without her boomerang Knuckles without his emeralds...oh wait, nevermind. However I felt NAKED! "I need my hammer!" I whined panic starting to grow inside of me. I was _NOTHING_ without it.

"Uhm.." Sticks replied ears twisting and turning, her eyes locked on a spot somewhere in between the trees. "Amy..?"

"Not now Sticks! I need to find my hammer!" I exclaimed not payind any attention to whatever she was doing, I was qiut busy turning over every single leaf in the clearing eventhough I was aware that it couldn't possibly fit under any of them. But hey, can't blame a girl for trying.

"But Amy?"

" _WHAT?!_ " I tensend up glaring at her, hands on my hip, mastering an angry expression perfectly, "what could _possibly_ be more importend than finding my hammer?"

Sticks pointed somewhere in between the darkness of the forrest. "I think we're surrounded." She informed.

I was just about to argue that it was only her being paranoid – again, but then I noticed the figures as well. They were all around us, hiding in the shadows of the trees. This made my blood run cold for sure. I threw my fist in the air ready to fight if it came to that. Not that I could do much good _without my hammer_ but that didn't mean that I would just roll over. "Who are you?" I called out to them. "We're not here to cause any trouble, so if one of you could tell us witch direction to go to Bygon Island we would really apre..." I trailled of as a voice rudely interrupted me.

"Get them!"

Wait _what?_ What kind of hostility was that to bring on. No way I was going down without a fight! I figured Sticks had the same thought as me cause she just burst out in a animalistic scream and went right at three guys who were the first ones comming at us.

The next things happend so fast. Suddenly there were 20 or more of them, and even though we fought we didn't stand a chance. Next thing I know I was on the ground face down, hands forced behind my back. I lifted my head to get a look at the attackers, but none of them were familier to me. What the hell was going on? "Hey! Watch it!" I hissed as I felt my hands being tied up to the point where it was impossible for the blood to reach my fingertips. My head was forced down again, but this time I managed to keep it sideways. I could see Sticks going down as well, even though she was biting hard onto one of the attackers hands. He screamed out in pain witch made a small smile sneak up on my face. Don't mess with Sticks the Badger.

After what felt like an eternity two guys liftet me to my feets. However I was still bonded and I'd almost couldn't feel my fingers anymore. "What is going on? Who are you?" I asked in the most commanding tone I could master at the moment.

"Quiet!" One of the guys snapped.

I sent him a death glare. "you'll just wait til Sonic and the others get's here, he's gonna kick your butts!" I didn't realize at the moment how big a mistake I just made telling them.

A few of the guys exchanged worried looks, one of them steped forward hitting me hard in the stomach making me gasp in pain and surprise. "So you're on their team? You filthy Traitor!"

I heard Sticks shout my name from somewhere as I sank to my knees from the pain. What a coward, hitting a girl! I was dragged to my feet once more. "You'll just wait, the princess has a very special way to greet impostors like you!"

"Well I sure hope she's just as friendly ad you guys, 'cause then we're gonna have a blast." I gasphed, voice dripping of sarcasm and still a bit shaky after the punch. Yes I started to feel a bit disturbed by this whole situation, but of cause I refused to let it show. I was not that little damsel in distress anymore. I didn't need Sonic to rescue me all the time, I could take care of my self! But of cause when Sonic _occasionally_ saved me, I would be thrilled – I just didn't show him the same way I used to. Actually I tried my best _not_ to let him know, afterall I didn't want him to freak out and start running away from me all over again.

However in my giving situation, I wouldn't complain to have Sonic, Tails and Knuckles come running though the darkness of the forest and save the day. But they didn't. Instead Sticks and I was blindfolded and lead away. We didn't say anything to each other ad we stumbled through the forest for what seemed like an eternity. More than once I almost lost my balance but was kept on my feet by the two guys holding me by the arms.

At first I tried to pay attention to my surroundings, picking up on every single twist and turn, but at some point I simply lost count on how many steps we'd been taking and wich direction we were going. I just followed the lead until we suddenly stopped. The blind was removed from our eyes and we were pushed into what seemed like a homemade cage.

Quickly I rushed to Sticks site who was going ballistic. "Hey, calm down!" I told her dragging her down from the wooden bars she was trying to chew her way through at this point. If only I had my hammer we would have been out of here in a sec. But I didn't, so unfortunately we weren't going anywhere.

"It happend! Our world had been taking over by aliens! I Knew it and you all refused to listen to me! Shame on you! SHAME I TELL YA!" Stricks shouted in my face making me wanna facepalm, however I didn't.

"Let's just keep it cool, the boys will be here any second now." I told her, but even _I_ could hear in my voice that I was not the least convinced by the statement.

A guy who looked like a cat walked closer to the cage, "princess Sally will see you now." He informed in a husky voice.

My jaw dropped, did he just say: _Princess Sally?!_

* * *

 **/ AN: Okay so I hope you'd enjoyed this first chapter! Just wanted to let you know that even though the idea for this story is pretty old, I started all over from the beginning erasing the entry I'd allready made because I wanted to start from scratch and with a new point of view. Like Sticks was not meant to be in the story (cause she wasn't in the Sonic universe back then), and Amy was more like Sonic X -Amy, instead of Sonic Boom -Amy. It wasn't written from Amys point of view like I did here (it just worked really well for me with my Pansy-story so I wanted to try that style again).**

 **Anyway! I really hope you like it and I truely hope that my writing has improved since my last Sonic-stories, I just read Big Changes a few days ago to recall what happend since I'm working on the sequel, and _oh. my. God._ That was _terrible_! Well of cause I like my own story but the writing...I mean...jeez!**

 **Okay I'll stop babblign now! Please let me know what you think! I gladly accept criticism as long as it's useful, and of cause I'll accept the looooove as well! #happydance**


	2. Oh Snap

**/AN: Okay so second chapter! Sorry that it took me so long.**

* * *

I just couldn't believe my own ears – or eyes for that matter. "I've been here before." I realized out loud making Sticks look at me, worried as I continued. "It's so long ago..I don't understand." Rubbing my forehead with my fingertips I tried to understand what leads my senses gave me. Timetravel. That was the first thing that came into mind. That must be it. "I think somehow we've been thrown back in time or something." I wondered out loud.

"You're not making any sense, and belive me when it's comming from me.." Sticks trailed off a hand on her hip and a raised brow as he ocean blue eyes rested upon me.

I shook my head. "A long time ago, I think I was 12, we fought for the freedom of Mobius." I told her.

"And by we you mean...?"

"Me, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles." I told her, "and these guys, I just don't regonize any of them." I bit my lower lip. Shouldn't I be able to tell who's who? I mean sure It's been a few years but still, 4 years wasn't _that_ long and fighting for your life side by side was not something you just forgot about. "We fought against Eggman, he made everyone into robots. Or well he tried to anyway."

Sticks was now crossing her arms, "really? Our Eggman?" She did not look convinced, not that I could really blame her. Eggman had become more a frenemy over the years. It was like he didn't really try to hurt anyone anymore, not for real anyway. Still a part of me was actually happy that he was still around, Sonic kind of needed him to be, without him Sonic would go crazy, I'll never forget when Eggman took a break from his villany, oh my God Sonic had been unbearable to be around. On the edge and frustrated with nothing to pass his time. Nope, Eggman clearly needed to be there. Besides I really love the adventures as well, I love to fight side by side with my friends. But, with that said and done, _this_ time was _not_ a great time for me. Not at all. I was a scared little girl, my massive crush on Sonic was dreadful and he was in love with Sally which made it all worse. "He was different back then, we all were." I told Sticks when I realized I'd drifted off.

Sticks looked like she was about to ask into it when footsteps followed by a voice caught both of ours attentions.

"Sally?" I exclaimed. And there she was, however she looked nothing like I remembered her. Her hair had gone longer, she looked taller and her kind blue eyes had become hard and cold.

She glared at me and I felt a chill running up my spine. We'd actually been pretty good friends back in the days, even though we both loved Sonic. "It's me. Amy Rose," I told her a bit unsure on how I should handle this situation. "This is my friend Sticks, I'm not sure what's going on.."

"Silence." She commanded, her voice were dripping with poison which made me shut up right at the spot – and I'm not usually the type to be told what to do! But she _did_ had me locked up in a cage and it kind of look like she wasn't all to pleased to se me for reasons I had absolutely no clue about. "How can you be alive?" She commanded to know.

Now this question took me by surprise. I mean, _what_? Why wouldn't I be? "Ehm.." I started frowning. "I think there's been a misunderstanding." I looked back at Sticks hoping she would back me up a bit.

"How about you let us out of this cage and _then_ we talk?!" She said, arms crossed looking angrily at the princess.

Sally sent her a cold stare. "I don't think so." She said simply.

In the meantime I managed to leave my confusion in the back of my head making the anger step in instead. "What's going on Sally? Why did you lock us up? Where are we? _When_ are we?" She certainly didn't look yonger than us, rather at the same age, but that couldn't be because this world looked like it did many years ago.

For a brief moment I thought I spotted a glince of confusion in her eyes, but just like that it was gone. "Why do you think? You've been dead for four years Amy and for your friend, I don't know her. For all I know you could might as well be spies sent by Robotnik." She told me raising a finger at me like I was some kind of small child.

"What? Amy you're a ghost? You never told me that!" Sticks looked at me offended which make me roll my eyes once again. I swear, someday they might get stucked with all that eyerolling I'm dealing with all day. "And who's Robotnik."

"Clearly I'm not a ghost Sticks." I told her just barely keeping it together, but I really was getting pretty annoyed at this point. "And Robotnik is Eggman...just an younger version of him I guess." I watched her scratch the back of her head in confusion before turning my attention back to Sally. "Look I have no idea what is happening okay? One moment we were fighting Eggman...erh Robotnik at our home in Hedgehog Valley, next thing I know we wake up here, whereever here is." I told her making wild gestures with my hands as I tried to explain my self. Of cause that would have been a lot easier if I had the smallest clue on what was going on.

" _You_ were just battling Robotnik?" Sally did not look convinced. "That's impossible, Tails has been keeping a eye on him for days..."

"Tails is here?!" I bursted out cutting Sally off. Even Sticks looked reliefed at this info. "Can you get him? He can tell you, or Sonic! You can ask him too." I told her feeling like anything would now fall into place. Boy was I wrong. Sallys face once more turned angry...or hurt? I wasn't sure.

"How dare you! You know what happend to Sonic! Afterall it was all your fault! We were friends and you betrayed us all!" Sally shouted at me making the nearest freedom fighters look in our direction.

Okay this was it. I had it now. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about! What happend to Sonic?!" I felt almost sick to my stomach by now. Did she know something that I didn't? Exactly how long was I out back there? Did something happen that I was not aware of? Just then there was a scratchy sound and we all looked at my communicator which was lightning up just before the most wonderful sound reached my ears. The sound of Sonics voice.

"Ames? Are you there?"

He sounded a bit concerned. Pressing the bottom I held the device closer to my face. "Sonic I'm here. Where are you? Are you guys okay?" I didn't pay Sally much attention by this point, but I could see out of the corner in my eye that she looked pretty weirded out.

A pause, "yes we're fine! I'm here with Tails and Knuckles." He told me, "is Sticks with you?"

"I'm right here!" She exclaimed talking into my communicator.

"Cool, let's meet up so Tails can get us back home from this place, oh and Amy I brought something for you"

"Please say my hammer!" I begged him, at this point I didn't really care about anything else. Bigger picture here you know!

"You got it!" Sonic sounded quit pleased with himself at that statement.

Me? I was overexcited. "Thank you Sonic! You're the best!" I told him happily. I just couldn't wait to get reunited with my most precious possession.

"I know." He told me in his usual cocky tone. I just sighed not really wanted to reply to that, which he probably picked up on, 'cause he quickly changed the subject, "so where're you at?"

Right. We were still locked up. "ehm you're probably not going to believe this but I think.."

"-We're in an alternate universe where Eggbreath won the battle and the future are a lot different from the one we know?" He finished making both me, Sticks and Sally blink in surprice. Sonic was _not_ the one to know theese kind of things. "-Tails figured it out.." he added. Okay so then it all made a lot more sense. "So where were you again?"

Right. Even though he asked me twice now I still haven't answered his question. "Actually we'd kind of been taking hostaged by the Freedom Fighters." I ran a free hand through my quills and licked my bottomlip. Meanwhile Sticks were going crazy jabbering all kinds of insane theories like allways.

"The Freedom Fighters? Like...Sal and the others?" He sounded less pleased at this point. I knew he and Sally had a thing back then. I also knew it ended in a fight and that Sonic ran off never to return, not one of his finest moments.

"Uh am I there too? I would love to meat the other me!" Tails tuned in, excitement in his voice.

Honestly I was not a big fan of Sonic and Sally meeting up after all these years, I couldn't deny that I was still hopelessly in love with Sonic, and I knew what they had were special. However that would not stop me from getting back home. Besides Sonic didn't pick Sally last time, so why would he now? Not that he picked me or anything, being the crazy fangirl that I am I just decided to follow him – because of the adventures ofcause. Yup. Nothing else. "Yeah Sally is here, Tails..ehm you..the other you is keeping an eye on Robotnik..I think." Man that was confusing.

"Oh man, this is giving me a headache!" Knuckles complained. "Can we just go home now?"

I finally turned my attention towards Sally again. "Sally come on, we're not the enemy here, you know me, you know _us_." I told her glancing at Sticks, "okay you don't excatly know _her_ , but she's _mostly_ harmless." I smiled carefully.

Sally looked like she was having a hard time figuring out if she could trust us. I kind of understood, but still, we were friends. What changed? "I'm not telling you where we are." She then spoke making my face drop. "We meet in the clearing, I'll give you the coordinates, can you write it down?" Sally spoke into the communicator that I held up for her.

"Bring it." Tails replied.

...

...

I'm not sure what made Sally agree on letting us go, but a part of me believes it was caused by her curiosity. She wanted to meet Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from "our world". Me she didn't seem that interessted in. At all. She seemed pretty pissed at me actually.

Once again Sticks and I were blindfolded. We were lead througt the forrest once more. This time with a larger group of people than before, probably just in case we're were setting them up. Honestly I just couldn't wait to get back home to my wonderful beach house, but a part of me was actually curious about all of this. What happend since it all went to hell?

I was forced to stop when the guy holding my arm stopped. The band was removed from my eyes and I noticed we were right back where we started. _Seriously?!_

Sticks was standing beside me and there on the other side near the treeline I spotted tree figures walking towards us. The blue one holding my beloved hammer.

"Sonic!" I called out in relief and somehow maneged to pull myself free from the guy behind me. I ran towards him, just like old times. I could see a small kinda shy smile spred on his face as he held forward my hammer. My beloved hammer!

I stopped right in front of him and snatched the hammer out of his grip. "My hammer!" I exclaimed joyful and hugged it in my arms.

Sonic just smiled a bit awkwardly "yeah I thought you might missed that." he told med running a hand through his blue quills.

"Thank you Sonic," I send him a bright smile before turning my eyes to Tails. "So can we please get back home now?" I did not want to stay another minute in this place. If we could just go before...

"Sonic?"

Damn it.

Sally had walked up to us and she looked at him with this loning stare. I felt like puking a bit in my mouth however I kept my cool. I am a lady afterall.

Sonic did not look to comfy himself. "Sal...hey..." He said and tried sending her a smile. I looked away for a brief moment to hide my discomfort, this was so not fair!

"How can you be here, I don't understand.." Sally trailed off placing a hand on his cheek and Sonic placed his han over hers.

I sighed dramaticly and started fumbling with my hammer not knowing what else to do. Tails send me a sneaky smile as he walked up to me, "jealouse much?" He teased, but in the innocent way only Tails can master. Sometimes he really can get under your skin, but we always just let him because his kinda cute when his all betterknowing and stuff. Not _that_ kind of cute I may add, more like a puppy chasing it's own tail -kind of cute. Anyway this time his dry comment did not humor me and I send him a death glare which quickly made him aware that I wasn't amused, "ehm I mean...I didn't...I was just..." The funny thing about the young fox was that even though he sometimes came up with these sort of comments he never meant to hurt anyone, and if he did he would immidiatly back down. "Sorry." He mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, just tell me that you can get us back home," I commented in a dry tone. Fortunately it didn't seem like any of the others had heard the comment. Sonic and Sally I guess were too lost in each others eyes or something like that. Stupid stupid other dimenssion-thing. I was so reliefed when I heard Sally was getting married in our dimenssion, now I needed to fear her in this dimenssion too? Jeez. Again I like Sally, she's my friend, but I love Sonic and this is just too much.

Tails nodded quickly, "sure! All we need to do is using this remote pointing it at the air, it will open a vortex where out molecules will be parted and then put back together when we reach the right dimenssion, I just need to set the timer so we will end up the right place and..." He stopped noticing me giving him the "you lost me" -look. He smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders, "it won't take long." He just assured med.

I noticed Stickes had been let go – or maybe she just got herself loose like me, either way she came up to us sending Sally a suspicious look. "I don't trust you!" She told the princess flat out making me smile a bit. Good old Sticks, never trusting anyone but herself and us – most of the time anyway.

Then there was the sound of shouting, "incomming! Incomming!" Then an explossion near by sent us all flying into different dirrections and I soon realized that we were under attack!

* * *

 **/AN: Please guys take the time to review, it would really mean a lot to me!**


	3. Trust Issues

**/AN:**

 **Third chapter is up, enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Change in ages: I've decided that to make the timeline work they have to be older, therefor Sonic is now 23 instead of 19 – sorry about that xD**

 **Also that would mean it's been 8 years since the Boom-crew last saw Sally &Co. Yeah that makes more sense :D**

 **.**

* * *

I groaned painfully as I landed flat on my stomach face down. This alternate universe-thing was really starting to get annoying. I quickly raised to my feet looking around to see if everyone was okay.

Sonic was allready up helping Sally to her feet. Of cause he was. I stopped myself. No, I was _not_ going down that road again. I didn't want to be the crazy jealous fangirl, I needed to pull myself together, Tails are you okay? I turned to the fox who was also laying face down in the dirt.

He sat up complaining about the pain for a few seconds and then gasped. "No! The remote! It's broken!" As he'd been thrown through the air he'd landed right on top of our only way home. My eyes widened as I saw the contoller in Tails hands. It was totally smashed bits and pieces scatters all over the ground.

"Well can you fix it?" I asked neavously, I mean this is Tails, he can fix anything right?!

He bit his lower lip, "I..I wouldn't even know where to begin," he admitted making me feel the anger raising again.

I was _not_ getting stucked in some other dimenssion where I had to relive some of the hardest years of my life. "Then you can make a new one, right? I mean you build this one." I said hopefully, not really paying attention to what was going on around us.

"I guess. Maybe. But that would take days, and I need a new powersourse." He told me screatching his head.

" _Days?_ Come on Tails, it didn't take you long to build this one," I told him as if I hoped that the statement would make the process move faster.

Tails looked neavous, "yes but back home I have my workshop _and_ powersuplies, I don't have that here." He informed making me sigh as I realized this was just going to be _one of those days,_ you know?

Another explosion sounded near by and I heard Sally shout something. I finally started to pay attention to the rest of the world around me. An earsplitting metallic sound made me cover my ears for a short while. A huge bie-like robot was comming directly at us. It turned it's bread towards us and fireballs stated to flew all around. That I had to give this universes Eggman, he'd been far more creative than what I've seen lately from our own Eggman.

Without futher hesitation I jumped in between Tails and the fireball, I pulled out my hammer again and smashed the fireball returning it to sender. It hit the oversized beebot and it turned towards me again. Okay, that would usually do the trick, now what? It aimed at me and Tails and was about to shoot again when I saw a flash of blue hearing the familier sound of Sonics spindash as he went right through the robot and landed a few meters from us.

The robot stood still in the air for a short while then it burst into flames and fell to the ground. I coverd my face as it exploded when it hit the ground. Sonic send me a smug smile as he in a blink of an eye were standing back to back with me and Tails.

"Eggbreath haven't been laying un the lazy side huh?" He spoke keeping his green eyes towards the horizon where the robot just came from.

"You can say that again, it was much more powerfull than the usual." I replied, not really concerned I was a lot stronger now my self, but that didn't mean I was cocky about it. Unlike someone I know.

"Nah, it was just one little robot, let me know when he brings me an actual challange," Sonic replied selfrighteous. Yes that's the one in case you were wondering. That ego.

"Here comes the family!" One of the fighters shouted from somewhere.

We all looked back towards the horizon. A swarm of beebots looking excatly like the one we just defeeded could be seen in the distance.

Both me and Tails send Sonic a hard glare like it was all his fault. "You just haaad to say it, didn't you." Tails asked dryly making Sonic laugh neavously.

I exchanged short looks with Sticks and Knuckles who was standing a few feet away from us. "Not cool Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed shaking his head.

"Fall back!" Sally shouted towards her people then looking at us like she wasn't sure if she should let us come but of cause being Sally, she just made a gesture that we should follow.

We didn't had to be told twice. There was no way we were going to defeet all those beebots alone, there had to be at least 20 far as I could tell. We turned around and ran into the thick forrest as the robots were over us. I could here shouting and screaming I stoped as one of the beebots landed just in front of me snatching a young guy. "No way!" I shouted swinging my hammer at the giant robot. It turned it metallic head towards me dropping the guy to the ground. He came to his feet and started running again leaving me behind. "What a gentleman." I mumbled not very impressed by this and raised my hammer once more ready to fight the robot with all my might.

It came at me. Crawling over the ground just as fast as it was flying before, it even cut down a tree in the process but I was _not_ affraid, I refused to be! I swung my hammer again this time breaking one of the legs, it fell off but since it had 5 more to use it really didn't do that much. I gasphed af it raised over me, I fell holding my hand up to protect myself, getting ready for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead I heard a high smash followed by another metallich sound. I opened my eyes to see Knuckles sitting on the back of the bee smashing it to pieces from the top.

I quickly got back to my feet and gave it a few hard hit with my hammer. The robot broke down and I highfived Knuckles for the perfect teamwork.

"Guys come on, we don't have time for that, there're more comming!" Tails exclaimed af he flew by us. "Come on!"

"Aww but I was just warming up," Knuckles blurted out in a dissapointed tone which quickly turned into a squael as a fireball flew right beside his head. "Okay, I think I'm warm enough now!" He exclaimed following us deeply into the woods.

In the beginning I could here souting, screaming, explosions, see fireballs flying in all directions. The metallic sound the robots made everytime they landed on the ground just to fly off again. I was running so fast I could, sticking together with Tails and Knuckles, I had no clue where Sticks and Sonic was, but I had to hope for the best.

As the forrest got thicker the sounds faded away as the robots gave up and retreated. Finally we could slow down to a walk, I gasphed and felt like my legs were going to give in to the exhaustion at any moment now. Tails landed beside us as Knuckles sat down on the ground panting as hard as me leaning his back against a trunk. "Can we rest just a little bit?" He asked hopefully.

I looked at Tails thinking the same thing but not sitting down. "Where did everyone go?" I asked uneasy. It was weird cause all of sudden the forest were all silent.

"Just away from the robots I guess," Tails replied casting a neavous look around.

I let my hammer rest on my shoulder ready to take it to use if needed. Then there was a rustling. We all turn to our left to see one of the bushed move slightly in the weak light from the moon which has rosen during the flight.

Knuckles got to his feet and raisen his fists, I of cause raised my hammer and Tails his tool. I was ready to smack whatever that was into next week, but then a familiar voice sounded.

"I found them!" I was so reliefed to see Sticks walking through the bush and smiling at us – that was until she saw our fightmode was activated. "What are you doin'?" She asked neavously stopping dead in her tracks.

"Sticks!" I exclaimed happily putting away my hammer, running to her giving her a hug for not being taking I guess. She flinched a bit, not really liking being held tight.

Just then a blue blur and Sonic was standing beside us. "Oh man, I'm so glad you guys are okay," he spoke in relief. "I thought Egghead got you." He looked from me to Tails and Knuckles and then back again. " _Are_ you guys okay?"

"Actually, my feet is hurting, I'm hungry and..." Knuckles started to complain but I cut him off.

"We're fine, where is everybody?"

Sonic looked back in the direction he just came from. "They're at the base." He informed, then looking back at us.

"The base?" Tails exclaimed, "like the one we had back in the days?"

"Yeah sort of. Far less homely." Sonic replied.

Knuckles scratched his head. "I don't remember this at all." He informed a bit confused. I exchanged looks with Sonic before Sticks spoke again.

"How can you forget? Weren't you in the battle and all?" She looked at me, because that was what I told her.

I nodded. "He was, but something happend." I said shamefully. We did win the battle, but not comepleatly without loses.

"What happend?" Sticks and Knuckles exclaimed at once.

Then Sonic cut in, "let's talk about that elsewhere, right now we gotta go before the beebots return."

I agreed. Back then Knuckles saved us, but Eggman or rather Robotnik did something to the red echidna, that was the reason he had changed so much. Both me, Tails and Sonic agreed not to tell him. Stupid, I know. But he seemed somehow happy and the truth would probably consume him, afterall the master emerald was compleately destroyed in the process. Yes that hadn't been the first time, but it was definitly the last.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Weirdly enough he didn't seem too interessted. I didn't put much thought into it though. Bigger fish.

Sonic then made a gesture that we should follow him and so we did. I was walking beside him, Sticks, Tails and Knuckles looked like they were occupied talking so I turned to Sonic, "sooo Sally.." I started and could almost hear Sonic roll his eyes.

"Yup."

"She seems different," I tried to open the subject.

"We're all different from back then." He said not sounding like he wanted to talk about it.

This kind of bothered me. The fear of him still having feelings for her was devastating. I sank. I was being so selfish, I know, I just couldn't help it. "I think she hates me. She keept talking about something "I" did" I made a gesture with my fingers using the word I, "however she wouldn't tell me what it was."

Sonic looked at me, curiosity now painted in the green eyes of his. "Something you did?" He asked.

"Yeah," I bit my lower lip, "also, I think it has something to do with you...well the other you." I told him bowing under a branch. The forrest has gotten even thicker, the light from the moon almost didn't get through the treetops anymore.

This times his eyes flickers neaously, "what could we posibly do to make Sally hate you? You guys were friends." He told me making a gesture with his hand.

I shrugged. "I have no idea." Okay now that was a lie, actually I had an idea, but it was too embarrassing to say out loud. Could he and I have had an affair? I guess that would explain why she hated me, and kinda why Sonic didn't seem to be around. Of cause that was just a wild guess, but I had a feeling that the thought stroke Sonic as well cause suddenly the silence between us got a bit awkward. However it didn't explain why Sally thought I was dead.

"Maybe we should just ask her?" Sonic suggested.

I smiled weakly at him, "yeah you do that, I'll be waiting at safe distance." At this I could sense a small smile forming at the conor of his lips before turning his gaze ahead. "We're here," he then said stopping.

We were standing in front of a massiv oaktree. I tilted my head a bit backwards to take it into view. "And where is "here" exactly?" I asked watching him knock three times on the trunk. Then a hatch opened and a slide lead down into the darkness. I just stood there starring at it for what seemed like ages. "Oh I'm not going down there!" I then said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Uh uh I am!" Knuckles jumped a few times on the spot sounding excited.

I send him a hard glare, "no way! We don't know what's down there!" I argued.

"The base." Sonic replied impatiently, "Sal told me where to find it and what to do so we could go back for you."

"How very nice of her." I mumbled irritated. She didn't even bother to come help saving us? Jeez, she was nothing like the princess I remembered. "What if it's a trap?" I argued.

"Why would Sally put out a trap for us?" Sonic gave back clearly annoyed by the conversation.

I rolled my eyes at him, "well maybe because she dosen't trust us?" I shot back.

Sonic placed his hands on his hips, "this is stupid, you're just being paronoid!"

"Well it wasn't you who got beaten and placed in a cage!" I was angry now, "maybe you're just being naive because it's Sally!" The last part flew right out of my mouth before I was able to think. I could feel the color drain from my face.

I was about to apologize but Sonic just wasn't having it. "Oh, so you think I'm not able to make rational decisions because it's Sally?!" He snapped.

Again I opened my mouth to apoligize for the unfair accusation, but then Tails cut us off, "Knuckles no!"

We both turned just in time to see Knuckles cheerfully disappear down the slide yelling "weeeee.." all the way until his voice faded away.

Great.

"Well I guess that settles it." Sonic said shooting me a cocky look.

I growled a bit under my breaht. "Fine!"

Tails then went down followed by Sonic, then me and after me Sticks. I guess. I couldn't hear her.

The slide twisted and turned, I was left in compleate darkness and could only hear fainted sounds comming from Tails and Sonic. Then I noticed a bright orange light at the end of the tunnel. "Oh great, hellfire." I mumbled to my self before being cast out from the pich black tunnel landing on top of Sonic who was laying flat on his stomach. He gasped as I landed in a sitting position on top of his back and maybe I enjoyed his pain a bit too much giving the argument we just had.

Without moving I raised my gaze to the surroundings noticing that we were once more in a cage, the freedom fighters, including Sally was standing around just looking at us like er were animals in a zoo. Some of them were holding torches to light up the darkness. This just couldn't be happening. I crossed my arms and stared furiously at Sonic under me. "I owe you the biggest: "I told you so" ever!" I hissed. He just groaned in reply which I took to my advantage to nag at him some more. "Why won't you ever listen to me?! I _told_ you it didn't look safe, but _nooo_ , Sonic knows better right? I tell you this is the last time..."

This time I was knocked to the ground as Stickes entered the cage as well. I swear I heard Sonic mumble a thank you wich just fed my anger even more. "Now what?!" I exclaimed. Tails had gotten to his feet, "I don't believe this, Sally, Bonnie, Antoine, you're all here!" He sounded more excited than neavous.

Knuckles was just babling about trying the slide again and Sticks were back to going crazy on the bars.

"Sal, what are you doin'? Let us go!" Sonic said angrily getting to his feet as well.

"First I'll figure out who you are, then maybe, just maybe I'll let you go." She replied coldly.

Sonic did not look amused. "Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm your ex-boyfriend, nice to meet you again." The blue blur dryly replied crossing his arms.

Sally send him an deadly stare. "Sorry, but I'll need more proof than that." She just told him flatly.

"So that's why you played all happy to see me?" Sonic replied irritated. "You just wanted to capture us all?" When Sally didn't reply Sonic took matter into his own hands. "Well you should know better! You won't be able to hold me locked up." He told her just before roling into a spiky ball throwing himself at the bars which broke apart instantly. We could have used that earlier.

The crowed surrounding the cage gasped and stepped back. Sallys eyes grew wide, "what the...how did you...you don't have a ring! These bars shouldn't be able to break so easy! I designed them to keep you in!" She exclaimed. "What are you?!"

"I don't need the rings for doing a simlpe spindash? As a matter of fact I haven't been in contact with a ring for ages." He just told her sounding a bit confused, then held his hands in the air in a surrendering manes. "We're not going to hurt you guys, we're your friends, but we would like to hear what all this is about."

I exited the cage along with the others ready to fight if we needed to. I knew Sonic haven't used a ring for years. He'd become strong enough without them, but Sally didn't seem to know that.

Sonic stood in front of Sally, taking her hands into his own, "as I allready told you, we're not the enimy Sal, you have to trust us."

I could see Sally reconsider her options. "Sally, don't we owe them the benifit of the doubt?" Bonnie then asked taking a step closer to the two of them. "Afterall, we _do_ need all the help we can get."

Sally blinked a couple of times, a single tear running down her cheek. "I..I don't know.." She replied turning away from Sonic then looking at her friend.

"Sonic's right, we don't want to fight you," Tails informed shyly. "You're our friends."

Sally sighed dragging her hands free from Sonics. "Fine, but if you try _anything..._ " she warned.

"Yeah yeah we get it," Sonic gestured with his hands again. "Please just tell us what's going on."

Sally hesitated, then looked at us. "Okay, follow me." She walked towards the center of the camp, it then accured to med that we were in some kind of cave or under ground or something. All around the wall were torches lightning up the dark. I seemed that there were more openings leading futher into the cave I guess. This wasn't the same place she held me and Sticks earlier, not that it really mattered. Hopefully we would finally get some answers, but I still kept my hammer in hands, afterall this was the second time she captured us.

.

* * *

 **/AN: And there you have it, chapter 3, I really hope you guys like it? It's kinda hard for me to tell since I haven't received any reviews yet (hint hint) xD**


End file.
